Something New
by Buzzing With Boredom
Summary: Hermione's is in a predicament and after a slytherin boy helps her, she's more grateful than expected and much more than words are exchanged. ;


_I have just begun the Harry Potter books for the first time after having a 24 hour marathon of _all_ the movies. So, I suppose that's my inspiration. I am not quite sure what the true relationship is between these two characters, but this is how I see it. This is how _I_ wanted it. _

She grinned at her friends as they laughed at a joke they had just made. These were the times when she zoned out with her two best friends, her mind wander and her body relaxing. The three of them had free time during this period and, though she didn't admit it to anyone, this was her favorite part of her day. Of course she loved learning about harvesting Puffapods in Herbology and was excited to hear more about Professor McGonagall's Animagus Transfiguration experiences next week in class; it didn't bring a genuine smile to her face like her friends did. However, when she got to walk down the over -crowded hallways or sat on the couches by the roaring fire in the common room drinking a cup of tea, this was when she was happiest at Hogwarts.

It was a lovely day; the sun was out shining brightly and spreading warmth all along her skin. She dropped her bag and shed her thick black robe as she stood in the sunlight, closing her eyes and basking in the deliciously humid weather.

"Beautiful day," she murmured breathing in the sweet smell of summer.

"Gorgeous," said Ron as he plopped down on the stone bench lazily, not even bothering to drop his bag as his long legs stretched out to their full length in front of him.

"Hey, Neville," said Harry to the lanky and shaggy haired boy as he walked past the three friends. He placed his school bag on the ground and joined Ron on the bench.

"Hi guys," he replied with a small grin and a wave. "Fine day for growing the self-fertilizing shrubs, isn't it?"

"Perfect," Harry said, a smile in his voice.

"Couldn't be better," Ron chimed in.

There were a few moments of quiet, the sound of birds chirping softly in the background. Then there was the shuffling of feet. "Well, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Neville," the three of them said together.

"Hermione," Harry murmured, his voice sounded shallow and distant. "You still awake?"

Slowly, she opened her eyes and squinted against the bright rays. She placed a hand on her forehead to shade her eyes and saw that more students had gathered outside to enjoy the beautiful weather as well. However, there was one student who stood out; one who had bright blonde hair and pale skin. And he was walking—with two large boys following close behind—directly towards the three of them.

"Malfoy," Ron snarled under his breath and crossed his arms. Hermione saw from the corner of her eyes both Harry and Ron stiffen, ready for anything. She mentally rolled her eyes.

"Well, well," Malfoy sneered. "Weasely. Having a little family reunion are you? You're hair is basically burning my eyes."

Self-consciously, Ron covered his hair with his hand and turned red with anger and embarrassment. Malfoy grinned with satisfaction as Crabbe and Goyle chuckled obnoxiously behind him.

"Let's go," Harry said as he stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Ah, Potter. Didn't even see you there. Thought that you were off with your cloaked friends—"

Harry shoved Malfoy, annoyed at his unnecessary comments and random approach. Malfoy staggered backwards and bumped into Crabbe and Goyle, his expression stunned at what Harry just did. He composed himself and glared at Harry. It seemed like that was Crabbe and Goyle's signal to step in. As they moved forward, Ron stood up and Hermione took a step forward so she was standing firmly behind Harry.

Then something odd happened.

As soon as Malfoy realized that Hermione was stepping in, he jerked his hand to the side and Crabbe and Goyle immediately froze. His eyes were on hers and his expression softened. Hermione flinched at this sudden display of kindness and quickly averted her eyes.

"Watch yourself, Potter," Malfoy turned his eyes towards Ron and scoffed. "You too, Weasely."

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder and the two of them turned away and made their way back inside the school. Hermione picked up her bag and robes, about to follow her friends when Malfoy's voice stopped her.

"See you around, Granger."

Hermione froze, unable to process this new attitude that was coming from the boy who had hated her for three years. She slowly raised her eyes to meet Malfoy's, the rest of her body was unable to move. The cold eyes that usually portrayed hatred and mocking were now filled with compassion and a sort of longing.

There was a loud chime of a bell indicating that their free block was over. Hermione immediately snapped out of the eye contact with Malfoy and moved quickly into the school to go to her next class.

All throughout her next class, she could feel eyes gazing at her. However, she kept _her_ eyes on Professor Snape as he taught the class about Shrinking Solution while she took down her usual notes. But it was very difficult not to turn around and confirm who was staring at her. Although, she had a pretty good idea of whom it might be.

When the class ended, she immediately gathered her books and ran out of the room. Somehow, she was one of the last people out of class and was now apart of the overly crowded hallways. Through these times, she usually had Ron or Harry or a random girl she sat by in her last class to endure the crowds with her. But at the present, she was alone. Hermione wasn't afraid, but she felt an anxiety in the pit of her stomach and something in her head screaming, _what if I'm late for my next class?_

Just then, her worries were confirmed. Someone pushed past Hermione harshly and dropped all of the books she was holding. Like an idiot, she stopped in the middle of the swarm of people and bent down to pick them up. Once she had gathered her books, she looked up and got hit in the face with a large and heavy school bag, making her tumble backwards and drop everything.

Even when she sat up, she was just knocked back down again by the rush of people. She was no longer worried about missing class, but was now frustrated and beginning to feel a little claustrophobic from the crowd.

A hand grasped on to her arm. Hermione looked up to make out who it might be, but couldn't see through the cluster of people. Wanting to get up and out of the stampede, she held onto the persons arm and allowed them to pull her onto her feet. The force of the pull was strong enough to make her stumble, but the persons arms wrapped around her in an embrace.

She tripped and shuffled following her saviors feet out of the group of people and into a clearing at the edge of the grand hallway. By the time Hermione had stopped moving, people had begun to disperse so that they hall was less crowded. She looked around and was annoyed to see that hardly anyone was around. _Of course, _she thought. _They all stop coming _when_ I'm safe and not being trampled. _

Then she remembered that there were someone's arms still around her and she had no idea who that might be. Slowly, she looked up to identify her savior and thank them. However, she was horrified to see that Malfoy was standing there smiling down at her.

As quick as she could, Hermione wrenched herself out of his arms and he simply let go of her. She stood there, frozen as a board and glaring severely at Malfoy's smug face. While she glowered, his smile grew until he was beaming with delight. He shrugged his shoulders then made his way to wear Hermione dropped her books and bent down to pick them up. Once he had gathered them, he walked back over to her, his eyes locked with hers as he set the books down in a neat and perfect pile beside her feet.

Hermione wasn't about to say thank you to him. So they both stood there in an awkward silence. However, Hermione refused to break eye contact first which left her staring into Malfoy's bright blue eyes and she wasn't sure if they were portraying audacity or kindness.

Although, she would be the first to _say_ something.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione scoffed.

Malfoy's eyebrows rose in bemusement. "Aren't you going to thank me?"

It was Hermione's turn to look bemused. "You can't be serious…"

Malfoy said nothing as his smile grew even more and he took a step closer to her. And just before Hermione could respond and back away from him, he did something _very_ unexpected. She didn't know how to respond. So she stood there awkwardly with eyes wide and her hands at her side, her fingers fidgeting with her skirt.

In Hermione's mind there was no click, no full understanding that Malfoy was kissing her. There was just this wonderful feeling that flooded her head and her body. All she felt was this stomach clenching and heart hammering sensation which made her body tingle. It was foreign; it was new. And she liked _that_.

But then she remembered that it was Malfoy.

"What are you _doing_?" She gasped in horror once she had pushed him off her. "You can't _do_ that just because you helped me!"

"You didn't say thank you," Malfoy smirked, his voice very cocky.

Hermione's eyebrows rose in astonishment while her voice completely failed her. She crossed her arms and stood there infuriated as she waited for him to apologize for what he just did. But, just like he was doing before, he looked down at her with a smile that was completely satisfied with what he just did.

With an irritated and quite uncomfortable sigh, Hermione dropped her arms and turned around to leave, so willing to get away that she forgot her bags. Plus, she was very late for her next. But before she could get too far, a hand wrapped lightly around her wrist which stopped her in her tracks. It was loose enough for her to pull free, but the gesture was so gentle that she was shocked into place.

"Let go of me, Malfoy," Hermione said with enough force to not have to turn around and glare at him.

There was a long silence, but he still didn't let go. Finally, she turned around and was shocked to see his pained expression. Her draw dropped as her body relaxed and her mood shifted.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Malfoy mumbled quietly. "It was rude…"

"Well it wasn't just your words," Hermione said quickly as she wouldn't allow herself to fall for this trickery. "It was what you did. Kind of stupid, Malfoy."

"Fair enough," he said. "My sincere apologies, Hermione."

She had to clench her teeth to keep her jaw from dropping again. She had never heard him call her by her first name. Surely, it was of no significance, but it was still quite surprising. However, when his hand left her arms, she did not move away or hurry off to class. She just stood there in bewilderment, staring into the dark eyes of Malfoy which once portrayed anger, but now were filled with kindness.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione muttered without a single thought to what she was asking.

Malfoy's smug grin returned and he crossed his arms. She knew it was just a hoax. "Why did I do what, Granger?"

Hermione wasn't going to put up with this. "Oh, never mind," she huffed and rolled her eyes, about to leave again.

However, before she could take a step, Malfoy stepped around her and positioned himself right in front of her. _He just loves making me think that I'm able to leave, doesn't he?_ she wondered to herself.

"Move, Malfoy," Hermione said without making eye contact.

"Could you at least give me the decency of looking me in the eye when you say that?" He asked, his smile obvious in his voice.

Anger swelled up in her as she slowly looked up into those eyes that she thought were kind a moment ago. She didn't understand why he was being so cruel to her. All she wanted to do was go to class and settle down in her safe studies.

"Move," she said through clenched teeth.

She stared him down, glaring at his arrogant face and crossing her arms to show her stubbornness. Finally, he just scoffed and raised his hands in surrender. "All right, all right. You can leave. But the least I can do is answer your question."

"My question?" Hermione mumbled knowing exactly what he was talking about. And she did _not_ want to know the answer.

"Yes," he said picking up on her nervousness. "About why I kissed you."

Malfoy put it so bluntly, without a tremor in his voice or a sense of compassion, for that matter. Wow, chivalry really is dead, Hermione thought. She could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment as he smiled at her reaction to his statement. She looked away from him.

Hermione felt his hand under her chin, making her look back into his eyes. Reluctantly, she moved her eyes to meet his and was surprised to see that all the teasing and smugness had left his expression and his eyes. She fell deep into the benevolence that now replaced everything else.

His hand left her chin and stroked her jawbone, his eyes following his actions while Hermione was transfixed on his soft expression. His fingers spread out onto her cheek and his hand cupped the side of her face, every movement was a smooth touch. Her eyes fluttered closed as his thumb traced circles on her skin.

She then felt him looming closer to her and her breath caught. With her arms still crossed tightly across her chest and her body as stiff as a board, Malfoy moved his lips closer to hers until she could feel his breath against her mouth. Hermione was absolutely frozen; unable to make the smallest of movements as she was scared of what might the results might have been from her actions.

Hermione swallowed hard.

And nervously, she licked her lips.

Malfoy invaded that small space that was left between them and their lips touched.

It wasn't like the first time at all. Hermione was unable to breathe as this kiss was smooth and gentle, as though she would break if he added any more pressure. His lips were _very _soft which surprised Hermione, though she enjoyed it thoroughly. She didn't understand how a boy who she thought, no _knew_ hated her and who had said such dirty insults to her could have lips this amazing.

And when Malfoy pulled a tiny distance away, only so far that their mouths were no longer touching, was when Hermione could catch her breath. Hermione wanted to ask him what he was doing and why he was doing it. She also wanted to know why she wanted to ask him such stupid questions.

What am I doing? Why am I just letting him kiss me? It's Malfoy, for God's sake! He's cruel and hates me. And I hate him. Right? Yes, of course. Don't be stupid. He's…

But before Hermione could finish her thought, the hand that was cupping her face moved around to the back of her head and the fingers gripped onto her hair. Her breath wouldn't escape her mouth or nose; her body was completely frozen and slowly melted into the clutch of Draco Malfoy.

As she waited for their lips to touch again—the expectation unbearable—she could feel Malfoy smile against her mouth. This made her eyebrow rise in confusion, some of her moral thoughts starting to come back. His hand began to expand on the back of her head as though stroking her hair and getting a tighter grip on her.

Just as she was about to inquire why he was smiling, his unoccupied hand slithered over her hip, slowly and to the small of her back. When he had this advantage, he jerked her closer to him so that their bodies were lined with each other. Hermione had completely forgot about the aspect of breathing and so tried to suck in a few shallow breaths, but couldn't. This was so unlike her; she was completely dumbstruck and at a loss for words.

So, abandoning all hopes of acting like herself, since she was already way past thinking straight, she decided to play along. Hermione determined that _he_ wasn't going to have_ all_ the fun.

She smirked and moved her limp hands awkwardly to his stomach. At first he was confused, but Hermione quickly intervened and slowly moved her hands up his chest. This made her smirk widen as his body shuddered. She made sure her hands were wide, fingers spread as they creeped closer to his shirt collar. Once they reached the top of his shirt, she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him to her.

There kiss was deep and passionate, definitely a lot different than what she had experienced before. They're mouths opened, closed. Malfoy backed her up against a wall so that she was crushed between a stone wall and a deliciously warm body.

"What _are_ you doing?"

Hermione gasped and pushed Malfoy off her with a squeak. To her horror, Professor Mcgonagall was standing there, peering over her glasses at the sight of the two students with a furious expression.

"P-Professor!" Hermione stuttered like a bumbling idiot. "I was just… uh—"

"I did _not_ expect this from you, Miss. Granger," Mcgonagall interrupted with a clipped tone. Hermione shut up immediately, deciding that staying quiet was probably her best option.

"My apologies, Professor," Malfoy said smoothly. Hermione dared not to look at him or Mcgonagall for that matter. "Granger here had been trampled to the ground earlier and I was just helping her gather her books."

"That was certainly not what I had gathered, Mr. Malfoy." There was no chance in redeeming themselves. "Now, I suggest the two of you head off to class before I take this up with the Headmaster. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor," Malfoy said. Hermione just nodded dumbly, sticking to her previous option.

Knowing that Mcgonagall wasn't about to just walk off and expect them to go to class, Hermione scurried to gather her belongings and jot off to her class for which she was very late for. She slowed her pace for a quick moment and then stopped altogether to look behind her. Thankfully, Mcgonagall was looking at Malfoy and not her. However, Malfoy's eyes were glued to hers.

He did not smile or wink. He just stared longingly. There was excitement still gleaming in his eyes which made Hermione feel nervous and something else, something new. She grinned at him and continued down the hallway.

_All right. I _know_ that this is definitely not usual Malfoy behavior, but I thought I'd soften him up a bit to suit the role I put him in for this short. And _of course_ this is so unlike Hermione. I had to dumb her down a bit (a lot) so that I could have fun. It's all about what the writer wants, yeah?_


End file.
